


In a game full of liars it turns out that I'm the truth

by Hieiandshino



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, It's Loki and Thor so, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Tell me a lie”.</i>
</p>
<p>The best lie, however, is the truth.</p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a game full of liars it turns out that I'm the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel and Thor (all media types) don't belong to me.
> 
> Can be read as something that happened before or during the events of _Thor: The Dark World_ (until Frigga's death, because, you know) or something else entirely.
> 
> Title comes from J. Cole's song _Rise and shine_.
> 
> This fanfic is unrevised and, because my first language isn't English, there will be mistakes. As soon as I have the revised work, I'll edit it.

“Tell me a lie”.

Thor’s requests were simple when they were kids. Now, older and somehow wiser, he, the first son of Odin, the heir of Asgard, learned how to read Loki, even if a little, even if by accident.

It thorns Loki apart, little by little. The fact his oaf of a ( _half-_ )brother is capable of recognize some of his lies is an absurd for him. A shame some of his trickiest companies would always remember.

There is silence between them. Thor looks at his brother’s face, waiting for his request to be fulfilled. Loki, on the other hand, is busy looking at the ground, looking for an answer, for something that can be said and it will not destroy what he has — no, not what he has, for he has nothing, but what he _is._

“Loki, tell me a lie”. Thor urges him, but his voice is as calm and as quiet as the cell they have put him in — like a common thief, a common murderer when he was so much more; did so much more — afraid of the damage he would cause loose; afraid of the damage he already caused. “Loki”. A soft sigh, still a demand, however, and Loki closes his eyes for a moment.

He wants to say so many things, but it’s just one damned lie that it was requested for him and, here, all Loki has is requests to fulfill. A lie, only a lie, one lie, is hard to choose. It’s so difficult to decide which one will suit him better in this situation; which one will hurt Thor like his family had hurt him; which one he will _believe_. After all, a lie is only a lie when believed, even if for just a moment, and a trickster is nothing if his illusions fall flat.

Loki knows that Thor will consider the opposite of his words as the truth — a poor way to find something that belongs to the old Loki, the one who would tell lies about maids that are very interested in Thor, or the one who would tell magnificent tales about monsters that never existed just to keep him awake, be it by fear, be it by excitement — for that is the way to ever believe a trickster. It’s the only way to _trick_ one or to find some veracity on their words.

Loki, however, is not the God of Mischief because he is bad at these mind games. So he opens his eyes, green, cold and sad, and says, voice firm and unkind: “ _I love you_ ”.

There is silence and, for a moment, Thor’s face falls. Loki closes his mouth tightly; a thin line that he hopes it is translated as disgust. Closes it and presses his teeth together until it hurts, trying to crush feelings and what could be apologies. He is no longer part of this family; he is no longer part of Thor. And Thor is no longer ( _will be, in fact_ ) part of him either.

Then, Thor leaves; his cape the only sound that shares his rage with the world. The others locked at the dungeon watch him leave, trained eyes and cruel smiles feeding on the hurt feelings of the prince of Asgard.

Minutes pass and Loki finally releases his breath, lips trembling as he stretches them into a sad smile. He remembers himself he is a Trickster and it is his job to deceive. And what better way to fool a fool if by telling the truth when asked for a lie?

When he sits on the asgardian throne, he tells himself, it will feel better. When he kills Thor, these weak emotions that hold him down will disappear. It is said the best trickster is the one who is capable of deceiving himself. And who is he if not the Liesmith?

.

There are no tears in his face. No, no tears at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is old. Like, really old. I was actually looking for a Reed/Johnny story of mine to edit and modificate before posting and I found this one and said 'why the fuck not?', so. It's possible that I write something else with this idea, as to explain why Thor would go to Loki if he just want to be lied to. Mostly because I can't write missing scenes/glimpses of something else for shit.
> 
> Hope you guys like it anyway :)


End file.
